Aguantando
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Antonio empieza a desesperarse con su situacion actual, pero alguien estara dispuesto a tenderle una mano. ArthurxAntonio


Aguantando

Miro los papeles que tenía enfrente suya con pesadez, los datos no eran para nada alentadores, los datos sobre la economía de su casa eran cada vez peores. Sus habitantes sin trabajo, miles de familias en la calle. Esta situación empezaba a poder con él, los desastres que su gobierno había provocado ya habían hecho mella en su cuerpo, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por el mismo, ahora había cosas más importantes.

Se restregó los ojos leyendo la respuesta de Ludwig a su petición de ayuda, como siempre recibió una negación y unas propuestas nada recomendables para él en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía el rubio decirle esas cosas sabiendo su situación y sin pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus ciudadanos? No le entendía.

Dejo los documentos de lado apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en ella, necesitaba salir de esta situación, había llegado a sus oídos que muchos de sus habitantes habían comenzado a emigrar a otros países en busca de trabajo, no los culpaba puesto que el mismo hubiese recomendado que lo hicieran, pero estaba preocupado, quería lo mejor para los suyos y por supuesto eso implicaba un lugar donde fuesen bien recibidos.

Suiza siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a acoger a sus habitantes, ya lo hizo una vez y no dudaba de que fuese a hacerlo una segunda. Su vista se fijo en un país en concreto que figuraba en la lista, Inglaterra. Su mente no pudo evitar hacer un viaje en sus recuerdos hasta la época en la que ambos buscaban hacerse con las riquezas del otro. Por primera vez en su vida quiso pedirle ayuda, suplicarle si hacía falta.

El ruido del teléfono le distrajo, al parecer alguien quería hablar con él con urgencia sobre una idea para salir de esta situación, y la reunión no podía posponerse ni un momento. "Mas reuniones que no sirven de nada, mientras no se pongan de acuerdo nunca encontraremos una solución"

No tardo demasiado en llegar al lugar, a pesar de ser una reunión no oficial tuvo que adecentarse un poco pues no podía aparecer con su camiseta y pantalones de estar por casa. Entro en el edificio y enseguida le condujeron a una sala.

-Perdón por hacerle esperar- el resto de sus disculpas murieron antes de salir al ver una cabellera rubia asomarse por encima del sillón. Oyó el ruido de una taza siendo depositada en la mesa y el corazón se le acelero- Arthur…

Como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos el rubio había venido cuando más necesitaba hablar con él. Arthur se levanto saludándole tan educadamente como siempre, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, el silencio era incomodo.

-Últimamente he notado una gran venida de españoles a mi casa- dijo con tranquilidad el rubio- me figuro que es debido a tu situación actual.

Estas palabras fueron demasiado para el castaño quien se levanto de su sitio y se sentó al lado del ingles con rapidez. Cogió sus manos mirándole directamente a los ojos, necesitaba decírselo.

-Hare lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que me pidas la cumpliré sin rechistar, pero por favor acógeles- su voz sonaba desesperada, su mirada rebosaba suplica- mi situación no es la mejor en estos momentos, necesito que todos estén bien no puedo seguir viéndoles sufrir, por favor Arthur, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de que les des asilo.

El rostro del ingles permaneció impasible, conocía muchas facetas del español pero ninguna como esta. Las suplicas que había escuchado dentro de sus calabazos no tenían comparación con estas, había odiado la voz del español suplicando falsamente por que le liberase, pero ahora no era una mentira, le hablaba de corazón.

-Aquellos que vienen de tu casa serán bien recibidos siempre que su propósito sea noble y sepan comportarse como se debe- vio un brillo nuevo aparecer en los ojos verdes del otro- pero a cambio quiero algo.

Por supuesto, no podía esperar menos de alguien que había sido pirata por mas caballero que fuese ahora, le pedía algo a cambio y el mismo se había ofrecido a ello, por lo que no pondría ninguna pega por más horrible que fuese la petición. Respiro hondo mirándole con decisión.

-Lo que quieras – aseguro con la voz firme.

-Sonríe.

Antonio pensó que había oído mal, le estaba pidiendo que sonriese, nada de torturas, humillaciones, no, solo una sonrisa. Su ceño se frunció pensando en que probablemente fuese una broma y el estaba cayendo de lleno.

-¿Perdón?-Arthur no pudo más que suspirar y mirarle fijamente.

-Siempre te has caracterizado por tener esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, incluso en las peores situaciones te he visto sonreír como un verdadero imbécil. El Antonio que conozco no se rinde con nada y afronta los problemas con una sonrisa. Si no me demuestras que eres el Antonio al que conozco, olvídate de mi ayuda, no ayudo a desconocidos.

Cada una de las palabras del ingles hicieron latir su corazón con fuerza, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo, jamás hubiese pensado que el ingles pensaría así de él. Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios siendo acompañada por un par de lágrimas rebeldes que salieron de sus ojos. Agarro el brazo de Arthur atrayéndole hacia él y juntando sus labios.

-No existen palabras suficientes para decirte lo mucho que te quiero por esto, gracias.

El ingles se separo con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, se arreglo la ropa levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla.

-Demuéstrame que ese orgullo español sigue vivo, no te rindas con nada y vuelve a ser el rival con el que tanto deseaba combatir para probarme- se giro a mirarle- sigue adelante Antonio, saldrás de esta y aunque mi gobierno no esté de acuerdo, aunque Inglaterra no esté a favor, recuerda que Arthur Kirkland te apoya.

Le vio salir, y el recuerdo de su espalda desapareciendo por la puerta se le quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente igual que sus palabras. La sonrisa boba volvió a adornar su rostro, después de todo el ingles tenia razón, había estado peor y podía salir adelante por todos los que dependían de él.

Fin


End file.
